Chara princess
by darkprincessmew1
Summary: Amu has 2 secrets” and only her 2 friends she’s leaven know.than some thing happens to her parents. this amuto and a little tadamu but if you hate tadase you might like this story
1. Chapter 1

Summery

Amu was left by her mother and father at age 6. She is left caretaker who knows a secrets about amu even she doesn't. Years later amu has to say good bye to her friends move back with her parents and new sister she learned her "secrets" and only her 2 friends she's leaven know but she isn't sure she can face the challenge. But soon she has a bigger problem.

**(Amu all ready has charas)**


	2. Chapter 2

Miemie: high its so great to see you

Ikuto: who the hell are you

Amu: don't be rude

Miemie: I am a brilliant auther

Ikuto: whatever

Miemie: shut up or ill make amu go wit tadase for real


	3. Chapter 3

Mie-mie: hi peoples this is my first fanfic so tell me if I should keep going

Amu: mie doesn't own shugo chara

(amu's )

"_Mom don't leave me here. I don't want to stay here. Don't leave." I scream._

"_Amu sweetie don't worry you'll see your mom again."_

"_But she left me," I cry._

"_How bout I be your mom till you leave," my caretaker asks._

"_Okay," I say_

That was the last time I saw my actual mom, Madori, I heard her and dad had a second baby, Ami. My caretaker died but I refused to see my mother and father. I'm 14 now and I'm moving in with my parents agents there wishes but I'm leaving the only people who know the secret outside the family Yuri and Tomoko.

Mother thinks its time to start my duties as princess of charas and their briers and I know she wanted the best for me but hey she waited 7 years to send for me and I'm royally p. about this. I mean I'm leaving my best friends.

I have the absolute best idea ever. I can just not smile. I check my watch, "Ohmygod I'm going to be late."

Couple minutes later I'm walking to school listening to music and my fav song comes on Billy S. by Skye Sweetnam.

**Billy S. lyrics**

Wake up tired, Monday mornings suck,  
It's way too early to catch a bus,  
Why conform without a fuss,  
Daddy Daddy, no, I don't wanna go to school, woo!

I start singing loving every second.

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Benvolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Teachers treat us all like clones,  
Sit up straight, take off your headphones,  
I don't blame them, they get paid,  
Money money, woo, lot's of money money, woo!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Benvolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out!  
To skip or not to skip? that is the question.  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out,  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Benvolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Benvolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out! I get to my shoe locker by the time the song ended. _Man that song will be my next façade,_ I think, _some times I wonder who I am._ I'll leave during third period and send a note to Yuri and Tomoko. Third period (couldn't think of anything to happen) So 3rd period comes and I've buzzed the limo and I'm writing a note to Yuri and Tomoko saying: _Dear Yuri/Tomoko_ _I'll be leaving now please don't be upset with me for it is what I must do I will be leaving to go live some place else at my parents wishes I'm sorry I did not get to say a proper goodbye_

love,

Amu Hinamori

as the limo honked the horn I had just finished the letter. With a tear rolling down my cheek I left the letter in Yuri's locker knowing that she would give it to Tomoko. I sighed and looked back at the school for the last time. Things would change and I wasn't sure it I was ready for that. I took the pocket knife that my caretaker gave me and placed it to my shoulders grab all my hair that went down to me knees and cut it. I let go of the hair and watch it fall to the ground. Mie-mie I cant take all the credit miyakiki-sama helped so thanks 


End file.
